JOE SUGG From YouTube To Drama
by WhiteAngel101
Summary: Joe Sugg quit YouTube to spend his life with Chloë (His girlfriend) and his two daughters, Danica and Georgia. But how does Joe cope when he finds out that his past has come back to haunt him...
p class="p1"Joe had just finished his final video on YouTube, /p
p class="p1""And that, my sugglets, is my goodbye." He said, eyes filling with tears./p  
p class="p1""You did well, hun." Chloë said, as she kissed him on his cheek./p  
p class="p1""No more YouTube, daddy?" Asked Danica, looking worried./p  
p class="p1"Joe nodded and hugged Danica tight. /p  
p class="p1"Georgia came in and ran to Joe and gave him a big hug./p  
p class="p1""Daddy, can I play with your old camera stuff, please?" /p  
p class="p1""No, daddy! My turn to get a present!" Argued Danica. /p  
p class="p1""Share, girls." He said to them both./p  
p class="p1""Girls, go and play up your rooms. Mommy will bring the camera equipment up in a bit." Said Chloë to Danica and Georgia./p  
p class="p1"They both ran upstairs, arguing over who's going to get upstairs first./p  
p class="p1""Behave!" Joe shouted to them both, followed by a giggle./p  
p class="p1""Listen, babe. I know how hard this is for you, so I invited a couple people to come over to cheer you up." Chloë said, followed by a kiss on Joe's lips./p  
p class="p1""That would be lovely." He said, after the kiss had ended./p  
p class="p1""They will be over in about half an hour." Said Chloë, smiling./p  
p class="p1""Who's coming?" Asked Joe, excitedly./p  
p class="p1""Now, that's a surprise." Replied Chloë, laughing./p  
p class="p1"Chloë gave Joe yet another kiss and then she brought the camera equipment upstairs for Danica and Georgia to play with. Joe sat on his bed and smiled, he was thinking about how lucky he was to have the best family in the world. Then, the door knocked. /p  
p class="p1""I'll get it!" Joe shouted as he walked downstairs to the door./p  
p class="p1"Joe answered the door and a girl was standing there. She was wearing an old shirt with faint writing on it that was impossible to read, she also had black ripped jeans on, and some converse. /p  
p class="p1""Um… Hello? Is this Chloë?" She asked./p  
p class="p1""Uh… I'm a boy. This is Joe Sugg. Chloë is my girlfriend." Said Joe with a tiny laugh./p  
p class="p1""I-I know that. I meant, is Chloë in there?" The woman said, pointing to the inside of Joe's house./p  
p class="p1""Yeah. Hold on, I'll just go and get her." /p  
p class="p1""Okay."/p  
p class="p1"Joe went inside and called for Chloë, /p  
p class="p1""Babe, somebody is at the door for you!" /p  
p class="p1"He got no answer, so he just assumed she was busy./p  
p class="p1"Joe walked over to the door, "I hope you don't mind me asking, who is this?"/p  
p class="p1""I'm Sarah. I live next door. I'm here because Chloë wanted some clothes off me." Sarah handed Joe a bag of clothes with a label that said 'Chloë' on it. "Can you make sure she gets these?"/p  
p class="p1""Yeah sure." Joe said tightening his grip on the bag so it doesn't fall over./p  
p class="p1"Sarah waved goodbye and walked off./p  
p class="p1"Minutes before Joe had shut the door, he heard banging on the door. It was really loud. Joe grabbed a baseball bat because he was afraid, then when he opened the door he dropped baseball bat and sighed, it was Lily./p  
p class="p1""JOE!" She screamed as she stomped into his house./p  
p class="p1""Ugh. What do you want?"/p  
p class="p1""I want to know, who is Demie?" She screamed, even louder./p  
p class="p1""Can you be quiet? I don't know who this Demie chick is, so please go."/p  
p class="p1""No, I shall not. You wanna know why?" Lily asked, in a forceful curious voice./p  
p class="p1""Please, amuse me." Joe said./p  
p class="p1""You, my amazing enemy, got this 'Demie chick' pregnant!" Lily screamed, yet again./p  
p class="p1""What the hell? I didn't get anybody pregnant, apart from Chloë, but that doesn't count because we're dating." Joe said, confused./p  
p class="p1""Well, are you sure she'd want to stay dating you after this?" Lily handed Joe a magazine, it had pictures of many celebrities, including Joe. It also had, in big pink writing, the words 'Spilt The Beans!' on the front./p  
p class="p1""Turn to page 56." Lily said, acting all casual./p  
p class="p1"Joe turned the page and his face turned from a frown to the biggest frown he'd ever made./p  
p class="p1""Ew. Kim Kardashian's nude pics! That's disgusting!" /p  
p class="p1""What the-" Lily said as she grabbed the magazine from Joe's hands, "Oh. I meant 66." Lily turned to page 66 for Joe, making sure that it was the right page. She then handed the magazine back to Joe./p  
p class="p1"On the magazine was a news article, it read,/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Demie has just announced her new baby girl, Elizabeth! Elizabeth was born on the 24th April 2016. Isn't she beautiful? She looks just like her father, Joe Sugg, who cheated on his wife with Demie. More information, visit page 70./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Joe quickly turned to page 70, only to see the address of the place Demie worked for 'question purposes' and a bunch of other information on the story. He ran inside and got some scissors, he cut out the address and said to Lily,/p  
p class="p1""We're going to Tesco."/p  
p class="p1""Huh?"/p  
p class="p1""Demi works at Tesco, and we're going there to ask her why she lied about me."/p  
p class="p1"Lily looked at Joe and shook her head,/p  
p class="p1""No. I can't. I refuse to be in cars with my enemies, and I've got to go visit my mother anyway. She needs her medication. See ya."/p  
p class="p1"Before Joe could answer, Lily was too far gone. He called his sisters (Saule, Ayanna and Susan) to come with him. He didn't want to go alone, and he knew asking Chloë was a bad choice. Within minutes, his sisters were here./p  
p class="p1""Oh my God, Joe!" Screamed Saule./p  
p class="p1""This isn't true!" Shouted Ayanna./p  
p class="p1""You didn't get that girl pregnant, did you?" Asked Susan./p  
p class="p1"Joe shook is head./p  
p class="p1""Honey, I'm gonna go out for about half an hour."/p  
p class="p1"Joe waited a couple of seconds, he didn't hear an answer from Chloë. He ran upstairs to see that Chloë wasn't there, neither was Danica or Georgia. Joe searched all the rooms for his girlfriend and children, even though he knew they weren't there. He even got his sisters to check around the house as well./p  
p class="p1"Where could they have gone?/p  
p class="p1"After about thirty minutes of searching, Susan stumbled across a crumpled up note. /p  
p class="p1""Joe, I think I found something!"/p  
p class="p1"Joe, Ayanna and Saule rushed towards Susan to see what she had found. Susan passed the note to Joe, it read,/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Dear Joe,/p  
p class="p1"Hey. I'm sorry I left, I had too. I couldn't take life with you anymore, I've known about it the whole time. About you having a baby with someone else. It really upset me, Joe. I thought I saw something good in you. When you were talking to that girl at the door earlier on, I snook downstairs and out the back door with Danica and Georgia./p  
p class="p1"I'm staying at my mother's house. We've cancelled that little get together thing we were going to have later, in case you haven't realised. Come to my mother's house when you want to talk about custody over Danica and Georgia. I haven't told them anything yet, not until we sort what's going on./p  
p class="p1"Chloë./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Joe's eyes filled with tears as he read the note. After staring at it for a couple seconds, he finally said something,/p  
p class="p1""Change of plan," he said, "We're going to go to Demie and figure out why she lied. Then, we shall tell Chloë everything and sort my relationship out."/p  
p class="p1"Susan, Saule and Kyanna nodded. Then, they went to see Demie to figure out what's happened./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"It took an hour to drive all the way to the Tesco Demie worked at. When they got there, it was closed, but they still managed to find Demie. They saw a young woman outside of Tesco holding a baby, and as soon as she saw Joe, she put her head to the ground and hoped that he wouldn't see her, but he did./p  
p class="p1""Do you know where I can find Demie?" Joe asked, running up to the girl./p  
p class="p1""Yes. I'm Demie." Said the woman, still looking at the ground./p  
p class="p1"Joe stood there in shock for a moment, unsure of what to say. Finally, after what seemed to be a forever amount of silence, Joe spoke,/p  
p class="p1""Why did you lie?" He asked Demie./p  
p class="p1""I didn't." She said, "You are Elizabeth's father."/p  
p class="p1"Joe groaned in frustration. Why is Demie still lying to his face?/p  
p class="p1""Why are you still lying to me? You've got what you wanted, you ruined my relationship. What else do you want?" /p  
p class="p1""I want you to actually be a father to your daughter." Demie took a deep breath and began, "Remember a couple months ago, in that bar. You were drunk, so I took you to my home. And we slept together. You must've forgotten all about it because I tried contacting you through your Twitter and Facebook. But, no reply. Joe, I didn't post my pregnancy story to that magazine for fame, fortune, to ruin your relationship, or whatever other reasons you can think of. I did it for Elizabeth, because I don't want her growing up without a father." /p  
p class="p1"Demie attempted to walk away, but Joe took hold of her arm./p  
p class="p1"He cleared his throat, "Can I see my daughter?" He asked. Demie smiled and placed Elizabeth in Joe's arm. Joe couldn't help but smile when he saw Elizabeth's beautiful face. /p  
p class="p1""Come and look at her beauty," Joe said to his sisters. Saule, Kyanna and Susan gathered around Joe and Elizabeth. /p  
p class="p1""She's going be a beautiful lady when she grows older," Saule said, as she ran her fingers down Elizabeth's cheek. Elizabeth giggled. Her bright blue eyes sparkled. This was an amazing moment for Joe, his sisters and Demie. Then, he remembered-Chloë!/p  
p class="p1"He kissed Elizabeth on her head and handed her back to Demie. /p  
p class="p1""Here," he wrote his number on a scrap piece of paper and handed it to Demie, "I'd love to see Elizabeth again."/p  
p class="p1"Demie nodded and took the piece of paper off Joe. She placed it in her pocket and rocked Elizabeth to sleep. Joe, Saule, Kyanna and Susan went to Chloë's mother's house to see Chloë and sort things out, but Joe had another thing to do also. Joe knocked on Chloë's mother's door, Chloë answered,/p  
p class="p1""I have a lot to tell you," he said as he proposed to Chloë/p  
p class="p1"Chloë smiled and hugged Joe tight. /p  
p class="p1"Joe shared custody of Elizabeth with Demie. Demie and Chloë became best friends (So did Elizabeth, Danica and Georgia.) /p  
p class="p1"That day turned from terrible to unforgettable./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"1 Year Later… /p  
p class="p1"The Wedding./p  
p class="p1""Joe!" Screamed Leah, Joe's mother, "It's your big day, time to get ready."/p  
p class="p1"Leah took Joe to Caspar Lee, Jim and Marcus. Caspar Lee presented Joe with a 'wedding pizza' (a pizza made especially for him that said, "Your Big Day" in tomato sauce on it.) Jim presented Joe with a 'How to Deal With Your Wife' book he got out of a shop somewhere, and Marcus presented him with a DvD that was entitled '50 Fitness Exercises You and Your Spouse Can Attempt'/p  
p class="p1""Wow," Joe said with a giggle, "Thanks mom for the wonderful idea of my best friends giving me gifts-"/p  
p class="p1""Hey," Kelly and Alexandra (Joe's other best friends) interrupted in unison. /p  
p class="p1""Oh, saving the best till last." /p  
p class="p1"Kelly and Alexandra gave Joe their gift (A teddy bear that says 'All I Care About Is My Wife… And Pizza…" on its shirt)/p  
p class="p1"And the wedding went perfectly./p  
p class="p1"(Especially the part when Leah, Kelly and Alexandra did the 'Gangnam Style' dance in front of everybody.) /p  
p class="p1"The End. ;)/p 


End file.
